


The People We Are

by siIverpheonix



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siIverpheonix/pseuds/siIverpheonix
Summary: True bonds will never be broken. True friends will never be forgotten.Collection of short stories to do with Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard
Relationships: Diana Farley/Shade Barrow, Mare Barrow & Kilorn Warren, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 2





	1. If Only He Was With Us

_Luther_

I was only eight when they took me. I couldn't control it back then. I hate to think of the amount of people I might have killed if I hadn't been taught. And I pass on my knowledge to the ones I care for now. Clara laughs behind me and I look quickly round. She's only nine but it's as if she has seen the course of the world. And she remebers the past better than I do. The only thing I remember that she doesn't, is her father. She never met him. He died quickly, months before she was born. He helped me with my ability. His is the same as hers. Teleportation. Or jumping, as he used to call it. She loves her ability. It's like another part of her. "You wish you could do what I could, Luther." She says from time to time. 

"I think I can do better" I always reply, even though we both know that I am a killing machine and nothing more. 

_Clara_

Luther watches me carefully as I play in the meadow. He's like a big brother to me. I know Ruth must be around somewhere, picking blackberries or listening to Tramy go on about the types of flowers around the area. They are my family, really. My mum is hardly ever around so they look after me. I never knew my dad. I wish I did. Everyone said he was amazing, even the man who killed him. We live close to each other and he can never look me in the eye. I forgive him now. If only my mum would. Then maybe she would live here with us.

_Tramy_

It's the 27th of June. My family know but they don't say. It's been nine years but we will never forget Shade. He was always the best of us. We don't celebrate anymore. We can't risk mum breaking down. Even I cry over him still. If only Evangeline's fucking brother didn't shoot that needle. A small part of all of us went down with Shade when he died. If only he was with us. Then he would see Clara playing with Luther, her life perfect. He would command with Farley and he would meet Julian. I think he would like Julian. They only met briefly, just before he died. What I have learned over the past few years is that not all Silvers are bad. There is no difference between us really. We are all people and our blood still spills, whatever colour it is.

_Ptolemus_

Sometimes I regret killing Shade. I didn't mean to. I meant to kill his little sister. Back then all I wanted was to serve my king. How stupid I was. His family won't look me in the eye. I know that I am only alive because of Evangeline. Even I wish he was here sometimes. Then I wouldn't be filled with regret every time I saw one of the Barrows. Or anyone who knew him really.


	2. Sparks

_Kilorn_

We can't choose who we love. I wish we could. If Mare could, would she choose me? I thought we were meant to be, when we were younger. We were both red, we had the same views, we were good friends. But I now know. She is too powerful. She is a spark. A spark belongs with a flame and I am not a flame. The opposite really. I belong with the water. I used to think Mare did too. How very wrong I was. I asked her once. If she loved me. She said she was sorry. She loved Cal. The flame for her sparks.

_Mare_

Cal's heat has always been around, however cold it is. It has kept me safe over all these years and it has protected all of us. Even Kilorn. He has never liked Cal and will never admit that he needs him. Water and fire. Never should be something that should be mixed. But neither should water and electricity but me and Kilorn are friends anyway. And we all need eachother, whether we like it or not. We are all sparks in a massive inferno.

_Cal_

I've always been afraid of water. I'll never admit it though. I don't want anymore teasing from Kilorn if I can help it. I am a Burner though. It is only nature that I hate water. Water and fire have never mixed and they never will. But although I dont show it, I like Kilorn. We now work together to survive. Me, Mare, Kilorn and Farley. We can work together to make our sparks into a fire.

_Farley_

Ever since Shade left, there has always been a gap in my heart that could never be filled. Only partly. Many years ago, Cal would never have been able to help. He is Silver. But there is no difference between us now. We are friends. And him, Kilorn and Mare all have helped fill the gap that Shade left. And it's like we're all family. Everything we've been through, we've been through it together. And if I could, I wouldn't change a thing. We will let our sparks burn, whatever the cost.


	3. Fire and Lightning

_Cal_

We were never made for each other. She's red and I am silver. I am an inferno but she is a storm. She will always be stronger than me. But we both stay together anyway, despite our differences. I lost her once. Six months she was way from me. And then, as if I hadn't learnt from my mistakes, I lost her again. I chose the crown. She forgave me. So why can't I forgive her? Maven tried to kill us all. So why do I miss him? The questions are endless. I love Mare, even if we weren't always meant to be. And I miss my brother, the boy I once knew. 

_Mare_

I'm twenty six now but I feel like I am seventeen again. The little lightning girl, the red queen. Deep inside, I miss those days. We were all together then. My lightning and Maven and Cal's fire, shining brightly in a world of darkness. But I must forget the past, and move on now. Move on with Cal. I have killed ruthlessly in the past. I have killed Maven. But I am no longer a storm. Our children will grow up in a world of peace. And I will make sure of it. Whatever the cost.


	4. Not All Wounds Can Be Healed

_Sara_

It's weird, being able to talk again. I prefer to use body language anyway. Julian doesn't mind. He has always understood me, however I choose to express my emotions. That's why I like him so much. He understands my problems, and the scars I have from my past. He was with me through it the whole time. He has his own scars. Scars that even I could never heal. 

_Julian_

She lost her voice for my sister and she got it back for me. Coriane was killed and Sara was punished for telling the truth. They were good friends. I took Cori's diary when she died, and gave Cal a copy. He should know everything as well. Sara stayed with me through everything. I would never have survived without her. She has not only healed me but she has healed my heart. Except for Cori. I will never forget Cori.


	5. Take it Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change this a lot from my original draft that I posted on quotev as I was a stupid idiot and did't realise Maven and Thomas were together

_Elara_

He was slow to walk. I fixed that. He was quick to love. I couldn't fix that. I tried but Maven will never be perfect. Never be the person I want him to be. But I can try. And I will succeed someday. Or at least, something close to what I want. Maven will be mine and no one, not even the little lightning girl can change that.

_Maven_

She took away my dreams. I wish I could dream. But if I could, what would I dream of? Would I have nightmares? Would I dream of Mare? I wish I didn't love her. I wish mother could take it away. And I wish Thomas was here. My first love. Only a Red but powerful enough to win my heart. I have realised that the only love I have is for Reds. What is wrong with me? I hate Reds! I wish mother could take it away.


	6. Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last one, this was written when I didn't know much about the LGBTQ+ community so I'm sorry if it was overly straight

_Evangeline_

Should I miss my father? I don't. Not really. Julian killed him a long time ago and I didn't care. Not much. He didn't want me and Elane to be together. He wanted power. He wanted me to marry Cal. As if. Cal has always been good to me but Elane is my sunshine. The light in the darkness of my soul. It was never just a friendship, we have always felt strongly about each other. I wish people would understand our love for each other. Only Tolly. He has helped us through everything. I wish things were different. Sometimes a catch myself wishing I was Red. As if. I wouldn't give up my power. And would Elane still love me if I was Red? I don't think so. 

_Elane_

When we moved to Montfort together, my life was perfect. I wish Evangeline could say the same. I think she still misses her father, even though she won't admit it. She tells me she loves me, that she wouldn't change the past, not for anyone but me but I don't believe her. The barrier between us is long gone put we still feel some resentment towards each other. This would never have been allowed in Norta. Me and Evangeline are inseparable now and we will face the world together, whatever problems face us. But for now, we can rest together and settle in Montfort. Maybe we will travel later, I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as the last two, wtf was I thinking

_Thomas_

I can't wait to get out of here. At least someone to get me through this. Maven. He's always been good to me. I don't think anyone else sees us for who we are. Just the Silver prince and the Red rat who fell in love with him. He doesn't see me in that way, I don't think. He commands an army at his brother's side. I spent most of my time with him. He would always find a way to let me fight with him. I am called onto the front lines with him almost every day. He shields me from bullets with a wall of fire. We protect each other. But we can't fight forever. 

_Maven_

I remember the day Thomas died. I still think about him sometimes. It was my fault. Best not to think about him now. I need to move on, think about the future. But what does the future hold? Do I really want to know? So many questions. If Thomas was here, maybe he would be able to tell me the answers. But Thomas isn't here and he never will be. Ever again. 


	8. Only Red

_Kilorn_

They say Reds were always meant to be servants to Silvers. I always disagreed. But what if it's true? Maybe Silvers are always going to be the superior blood type. I try not to think that way but there is nothing we can do that they can't. I'm not Silver. I'm not special. I can swim, but what good is that against a nymph who can move the water? I can tie knots, but what good is that against a strongarm who can rip those knots apart? But the Silvers have found their match. Newbloods. More powerful, and much better. But I am not a newblood either. I am Red and I will always be Red.

_Bree_

I never thought my little brother and sister would ever be more powerful than me. I have always been the strongest sibling. They now have abilities. _Silver_ abilities. But yet not Silver. Better than that. They now say that Reds are powerful, that they can also rule like a Silver can. But not all Reds are newbloods. Not all Reds are special. Only a few. I am not one of the special ones. But deep inside, I am glad. I don't have the responsibility and I don't have anyone hunting me down. Everyone's blood type is special in some way. 


	9. Inside

_Shade_

I have never been afraid of my ability. It isn't dangerous. There's not really anything that could go wrong. I can't say the same for the other newbloods. I got lucky with my ability. Mare could electrocute anything at any time with her power. And then there is Luther who can kill just by touching something. He found it hard to harness his ability but we managed eventually. Cal looks after the newblood kids. I've never been good at helping them control their ability as I have had no previous experience about that stuff. Cal has. 

_Cal_

I have never felt completely at home in the Notch. Even with Mare beside me every night and all the kids in the other rooms, I still feel alone. I try to keep myself occupied every day, otherwise I think too much. The nights are the worst. With no distractions, the nightmares come. Nightmares of Maven. Not even Mare could keep those away. In the day, I try to help with the kids but they don't trust me. I don't blame them. My family has made their lives a misery for years.

_Ketha_

Mare has never been confident with teaching me. But she does a good job. Her ability is similar to mine. She helps me more than she does with the others but I don't think she likes me. I have to remember that she used to hate her ability and couldn't control it. I think she can now. I am scared of mine. We practise on rocks for now but what about when I have to fight? Will I have to attack people? Will I become out of control?


End file.
